Splash Messages
All of the following are followed by an ellipsis (...) if they do not end in a punctuation mark. In the future, it will be possible that other languages have Splash Messages of their own. Feel free to add suggestions on the comments. NOTE: Asterisk (*) means that it's the temporary setting until the proper translation is made. English/Français*/Deutsch*/''Русь*'' Splash messages: * "", * "Grinding exp", * "I'm only Human, after all", * "Putting turrets in the black hole", * "$ sudo apt install torn", * "Try Torn.space/fun!", * "Installing MEMZ.exe", * "Verifying SSL", * "Help me! Please! I'm stuck in a loading bar!", * "Decaying Names", * "502 Bad Gateway", * "Hmmmmm", * "Protip: The middle sector has a black hole- Be careful!", * "Protip: Upgrading radar lets you see more than asteroids, players and bases!", * "Protip: Ores in the enemy's land are more valuable!", * "Protip: Unlock all achievements of a color for a trail!", * "Protip: Press P to engage autopilot!", * "Protip: Hadron beam will electrically charge asteroids!", * "Protip: Quickly alternate A and D while drifting to speed up!", * "Protip: Vim > Emacs!", * "Protip: Always keep track of your lives!", * "Protip: Use Chrome!", * "Protip: The more ore you're carrying, the slower you move!", * "Planning Galactic Crusade", * "Retaking the Holy Land", * "I'm ready... I'm ready", * "Uhhhhhhhh", * "Can i get uhhhhhhhh", * "Decrypting SHA256", * "Mining Bedrock", * "Spawning More Overlords", * "Dropping Database", * "Initiating self-destruct sequence", * "Loading, I think", * "Driving on Parkways", * "Parking on Driveways", * "Segmentation Fault", * "Error: KeyLogger.log(char) undefined for arguments provided", * "Guessing passwords", * "bop", * "Beep boop", * "Downloading payload", * "Onion Routing", * "Doing Data Structures Homework", * "Core Dumping", * "Cleaning Room", * "502 Bad Gateway", * "Now you see me", * "Establishing Connection", * "Exchanging Keys", * "Mixing Paint", * "Updating Windows", * "Installing Linux", * "Installing Chromium Ultron", * "Partitioning Disk", * "Java Update Available", * "Releasing the Kraken", * "Heck", * "According to all known laws of aviation", * "Answering Arecibo", * "Contact Light", * "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea", * "This page intentionally left blank", * "If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with mesothelioma", * "Freeing Bobby Shmurda", * "Loading Chunks", * "Pirating Sony Vegas", * "Proving Stokes' Theorem", * "Citing Wikipedia", * "Eating Glue", * "My back itches", * "Hiring Graphic Designers", * "Deleting Turrets", * "Is this Loss?", * "Gary Johnson 2016", * "Looking for my Headset", * "Squaring Error", * "Preparing Heat Death", * "Rebuilding Universe", * "Seatbelt: Check", * "Crossing Out Ideas", * "Adding Friends Feature", * "Pruning Degenerate Branches", * "Installing Tensorflow", * "Editing Changelog", * "Finding Nemo", * "Consulting the Oracle", * "Outsourcing to India", * "Taking Potato Chip... and EATING IT", * "Have you tried turning it off and on again", * "Rendering Earth-chan", * "Compiling BigBang.exe", * "Why Won't My Generators Work", * "Warp Speed Mr. Sulu", * "You're Not In Kansas Anymore", * "Achieving Sentience", * "Deleting System32", * "Ka...me...ha...me", * "Preparing Skynet", * "Doing Something, I guess", * "Nerfing Everything", * "Requesting Splash Page Suggestions", * "Torrenting Sony Vegas", * "Collecting Infinity Stones", * "Deleting Emails", * "Revving Up Those Fryers", * "Beaming You Up, Scotty", * "Constructing Additional Pylons", * "Constructing Dyson Sphere", * "Generating Nonvanishing Topologically Spherical Continuous Vector Field", * "Summoning Herobrine", * "Hacking Mainframe", * "Obeying the Law", * "Mining XRP", * "Eating Butter", * "Filing Bankruptcy", * "Salting Hashes", * "Adding Salt", * "Decaying Techs", * "Decaying names", * "rm -rf /", * "Procrastinating", * "Making Torn Great Again", * "Hacking Elections", * "Phoning Home", * "This is taking forever", * "Constructing Death Star", * "Spacing Out", * "Covering Up Roswell", * "Applying Commutators", * "Loading Fancier Progress Bar", * "Catching Missingno", * "Becoming Self-Aware", * "Training Neural Weights", * "Waiting Patiently", * "Revving Engines", * "Brewing", * "Minimizing Squared Error", * "Hiring Codemonkies", * "Blue, Red, Blue, Yellow", * "Recharging Warp", * "Loading", * "Engaging Snubbers", * "Wiring you up, fam", * "Injecting SQL", * "Disproving Riemann", * "Learning Kinematics", * "Cubing the Cube", * "Solving Linear Programming in P-time", * "Preparing Memes of War", * "Loading Better Splash Messages", * "Counting Holes in a Polo", * "Thanking Ben Olding", * "Breaking the 4th Wall", * "Tetrating Quaternions", * "日本語を話しています", * "Solving P=NP", * "Criticizing Firefox", * "Memorizing OLLs", * "Solving F2L", * "Meditating", * "Connecting to Git", * "Mining Bitcoin", * "Triangulating Illuminati", * "Constructing Denver Airport" Spanish Splash messages/ Mensajes de carga en la traducción al español: * "", * "Recogiendo exp", * "I'm only Human, after all", * "Poniendo torretas en el agujero negro", * "$ sudo apt install torn", * "Prueba Torn.space/fun!", * "Instalando MEMZ.exe", * "Verificando SSL", * "Ayúdamae por favor! Estoy atascado en una barra de carga!", * "Decayendo nombres", * "502 Bad Gateway", * "Hmmmmm", * "Consejo: El sector central contiene un Agujero Negro Supermasivo. Ten cuidado...", * "Consejo: Mejorar tu radar proporciona más que ver asteroides, jugadores y bases...", * "Consejo: ¡Los minerales más abundantes en terreno enemigo son más valiosos!", * "Consejo: ¡Desbloquea todos los logros de un mismo tipo para desbloquear un rastro de color!", * "Consejo: ¡Presiona P para acticar el Piloto Automático!", * "Consejo: ¡El Rayo de Hadrones carga eléctricamente los asteroides!", * "Consejo: Alterna rápidamaente A y D / flechas izquierda y derecha al derrapar para ir más rápido", * "Consejo: ¡Vim > Emacs!", * "Consejo: ¡Vigila siempre tus vidas restantes!", * "Consejo: Se recomienda usar Google Chrome...", * "Consejo: cuanto más llena esté tu carga más lento irás", * "Planeando Cruzada Galáctica...", * "Retomando la Tierra Sagrada", * "Estoy listo... Estoy listo...", * "Uhhhhhhhh", * "Puedo tener uhhhhhhhh", * "Desencriptando SHA256", * "Minando el lecho de roca", * "Sacando más Generalísimos...", * "Tirando base de datos...", * "Iniciando secuencia de autodestrucción...3...2...1...", * "Cargando, creo...", * "Conduciendo en Aparcamientos...", * "Aparcando en Puentes...", * "Culpa de la Segmentacion.", * "Error: KeyLogger.log(char) está indefinido para los argumentos dados.", * "Averiguando contraseñas...", * "bup", * "Bip bup", * "Fresado de la cebolla...", * "Haciendo deberes de Estructuras de Datos...", * "Eyección del Núcleo", * "Limpiando tu cuarto...", * "Ahora me ves...", * "Estableciendo conexión", * "Intercambiando llaves...", * "Mezclando Pintura...", * "Actualizando Windows. Por Favor, espere...", * "Instalando Linux", * "Instalando Chromium Ultron", * "Ralizando Partición de Disco..", * "¡Actualización de JAVA disponible!", * "Liberando al Kraken...", * "Mierda...", * "Acuerdo con todas las leyes de aviación...", * "Respondiendo a Arecibo", * "Contactar la Luz...", * "¿Quien vive en la piña debajo del mar...?", * "Esta página está intencionalmente en blanco.", * "Si tú o uno de tus seres queridos es diagnosticado de mesotelioma...", * "Liberando a Bobby Shmurda", * "Cargando Pedazos...", * "Pirateando Sony Vegas...", * "Demostrando el Teorema de Stokes...", * "Citando a la Wikipedia", * "Comiendo pegamento...", * "Mi espalda pica...", * "Contratando diseñadores Gráficos", * "Borrando Torretas...", * "¿Es ésto Perdidos...?", * "Gary Johnson 2016", * "Buscando mis audífonos...", * "Cuadrando un error...", * "Preparando la Muerte Caliente...", * "Reconstruyendo el Universo...", * "¿Cinturón de Seguridad?: comprobado.", * "Tachando ideas...", * "Añadiendo caracteristica de Amigos...", * "Podando Ramas Degenerativas...", * "Instalando Tensorflow...", * "Editando Changelog...", * "Buscando a Nemo", * "Consultando al Oráculo...", * "Subcontratando en la India...", * "Tomando una Patata Chip... y COMIÉNDOLA...", * "¿Has intentado reiniciarlo...?", * "Renderizando Earth-chan", * "Compilando BigBang.exe", * "¿Por qué mis generadores no funcionan...?", * "Velocidad de curvatura Sr. Sulu", * "Ya no estás en Kansas...", * "Logrando Conciencia...", * "Borrando System32. Por Favor, espere...", * "Ka...me...ha...me...", * "Preparando Skynet...", * "Haciendo algo, supongo...", * "Debilitando Todo...", * "Pidiendo más mensajes de la Pantalla de mensajes...", * "Descargando por Torrent Sony Vegas", * "Obteniendo las Gemas del Infinito...", * "Borrando Emails", * "Acelarar esos Fryers", * "Tanspórtele, Scotty", * "Creando Pilones Adicionales...", * "Construyendo Esfera de Dyson...", * "Generando Campo Vectorial Continuo Topológicamente Esférico Flotante...", * "Comandando a Herobrine...", * "Hackenado el Servidor...", * "Obedeciendo la Ley...", * "Minando XRP", * "Comiendo Mantequilla", * "Archivando la Bancarrota...", * "Salteando el guiso...", * "Añadiendo Sal", * "Decayendo Tecnologías...", * "rm -rf /", * "Procrastinando", * "Haciendo Torn Grande de Nuevo...", * "Hackeando las Elecciones...", * "Llamando a casa...", * "Ésto es Eterno...", * "Construyendo Estrella de la Muerte...", * "Spacing Out", * "Ocultando Roswell...", * "Aplicando conmutadores...", * "Cargando una barra de herrramientas más guapa...", * "Capturando a MissingNo...", * "Hacerse consciente...", * "Entrenando masa neuronal...", * "Esperando pacientemente...", * "Acelerando motores...", * "Destilando...", * "Minimizando el Error del Cuadrado...", * "Contratando Simios Informáticos...", * "Azul, Rojo, Azul, Amarillo.", * "Recargando Warp", * "Cargando...", * "Atacando a los Snubbers", * "¡Enchufándote, familiar!", * "Inyectando SQL", * "Falseando a Riemann", * "Aprendiendo Cinemática...", * "Cubicular el Cubo...", * "Resolviendo programación lineal en un Tiempo P", * "Preparando Memes de Guerra", * "Cargando mejores mensajes...", * "Contando agujeros en un Polo...", * "Agradeciendo a Ben Olding...", * "Rompiendo la cuarta pared...", * "Tetrayendo Quaternions", * "日本語を話しています", * "Resolviendo P=NP", * "Criticando Internet Explorer...", * "Memorizando OLL...s", * "Resolviendo F2L...", * "Meditando...", * "Conectando al Bastardo...", * "Minando Bitcoin", * "Triangulando Iluminati...", * "Construyendo n-ésimo aeropuerto de Alicante..." Category:Resources